


Sweet Enough

by roe87



Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bearded Steve Rogers, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dogs, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Gift Giving, Humor, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Spoiled Bucky Barnes, Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, sugar baby bucky barnes, sugaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 17:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22467091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky's wonderful sugar daddy, Steve, has got him a surprise gift...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Steve/Bucky modern au's [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1350943
Comments: 14
Kudos: 253





	Sweet Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for T, I hope you like it! ❤
> 
> ~~
> 
> Readers, I would have marked this fic as 'Teen audiences and up' for content, but as the subject matter is sugar daddy/sugar baby, I thought perhaps Mature rating was better suited in that regard. Anyway, hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~~

Bucky was a sugar baby.

Not just any sugar baby, he was a high end sugar baby from Tasty Sugar dot com, the premium dating service for sugaring in New York.

It was all legit, run by a fierce redhead businesswoman named Natasha, who always looked after the babies. She liked Bucky, he was a high earner for her.

And Bucky liked Natasha, because she took care of him and because of her business he'd met his current sugar daddy: an investment banker around ten years his senior named Steve Rogers.

Steve was a dreamboat. Like, seriously, Bucky was totally in love with Steve and they'd only been seeing each other for a few months. Steve kept asking Bucky to move in with him too, which was pretty amazing but also Bucky wasn't sure. If he left Tasty Sugar now, he'd lose all his business and probably have to start over from scratch if he ever needed to work again. Natasha had already advised him to be cautious when he'd mentioned to her about Steve's offer.

Bucky may have been young, but he wasn't stupid. He'd been burned before too, and he just... Well, he just wanted to be sure before he made that sort of commitment.

He really did love Steve, though. Bucky loved how cool and suave he was, in his expensive suits and his big black town car with a chauffeur like Mr. Big, showing up outside Bucky's apartment to pick him up or surprise him with gifts and champagne on the backseat.

Steve had a beard. Bucky loved his beard even though he wasn't normally a beard fan, but Steve's was neatly trimmed and suited his handsome face and his dark blond hair. Bucky loved everything, Steve was the whole package. The man even cooked, which was Bucky's Kryptonite.

All he wanted was for Steve to pamper him and take care of him, maybe get married one day and Bucky had already run through the ceremony in his head at least a dozen times and picked out their outfits.

They'd wear matching dark suits, Bucky had decided. A black suit for Bucky, and a dark navy for Steve because it suited him so well, with blue detail and accents to bring out his eyes. They'd wear flowers in their lapels and exchange vows and rings under an arch of more flowers. An outdoor wedding would work beautifully, in the summer, and maybe in Central Park.

Crap, Bucky was a goner. He'd planned their wedding already and he hadn't even moved in with Steve yet. He knew he had to keep his head in the game. That's why when he showed up at Steve's penthouse suite on Saturday afternoon as arranged, and saw the enormous Tiffany style gift box on the lounge floor, he suspected Steve was plying him with gifts.

"What's this?" Bucky asked, tossing his overnight bag aside so he could go inspect his gift.

Steve followed along behind him, smiling in a slightly smug way but he didn't hint what the gift was. "Open it and see," he said.

Bucky loved gifts, and Steve was normally very generous. This, though, this was unusual. Maybe it was a desktop computer, or a TV, Bucky wondered. The box was huge. Bucky crouched down near the box and carefully lifted the lid.

The box moved and Bucky started in surprise, then a high pitched _welp_ noise caught his attention. Bucky removed the lid and gazed into the box.

A tiny white dog, wearing a blue ribbon around their neck, was wriggling around inside the box. Bucky's jaw dropped open and he whirled round to look at Steve.

"She's a girl," Steve said with a smile. "Her name is Pixie, but you could probably rename her."

Bucky couldn't even speak. He'd mentioned a while ago how much he loved dogs, how he wanted to get a dog someday. Now Steve had gone and gotten him one and he couldn't even brain right now.

Pixie had no such reserves, and now the lid was off she clearly wanted to get out. She scrambled to the rim of the box, jumping up in a bid to get out. Bucky gently tipped the box down so she could come out, and she came barrelling onto the soft carpet, little curly ears flapping as she bounced around.

"What breed is she?" Bucky asked, offering out his hand for her to sniff.

"Maltese," Steve replied. "She's about two years old, a rescue."

"Aww," Bucky said, and wanted to cry immediately. "Aw, little pup." She came up to his hand and sniffed it tentatively. "Who'd name their dog Pixie, though?" he murmured, and began stroking her soft head. "Aw, her ears. She's so small, I'm dying."

Steve laughed at that, a deep happy chuckle. He grabbed a gift bag from a sideboard and came over to the floor. "I got her some things," he said, setting the bag down.

"What if she pees on your carpet?" Bucky said, mildly concerned for Steve's expensive shagpile.

"I got some mats," Steve said, rummaging inside the bag. "I can put one on the floor."

"Maybe you should," Bucky laughed, scooping the dog up into his lap as he sat on the floor. "Oh, she's precious, I love her!"

Training mats down on the carpet, water and food bowls too, Bucky was sat among all the new doggy things, with Pixie, and looked up at Steve as he lounged in a nearby armchair with his glass of whiskey.

"Is she for me?" he asked, hopeful.

"If you want her," Steve replied easily. "Or she can stay here with me if that works better for you."

Pixie was currently curled up in Bucky's lap, and he didn't ever want to let her go. Damn.

"I want her," he said quietly. "But I don't have any doggy things at home!"

"I can take you to PetSmart tomorrow," Steve offered. "Get anything you need."

Bucky nodded. "Yes, please, daddy."

"Great." Steve smiled. "Seeing as she's asleep now, do you want to go into the bedroom and thank me properly?"

Normally Bucky would've said yes in a heartbeat, but now he had a tiny sleeping angel in his lap and he hesitated. "What if she wakes up?" he asked.

"She's clearly fast asleep, Buck," Steve pointed out. "Just move her onto the couch, she'll be fine."

Bucky _did_ want some alone time with Steve. "Okay," he said, very carefully picking up Pixie and carrying her onto the couch. She stirred but snuggled back into a ball almost immediately. Bucky grinned up at Steve. "I think we're good."

They sneaked off to the bedroom, and everything was fine until twenty minutes later when Pixie came whining and scratching at the bedroom door.

"Aw, Steve," Bucky said, giving him a pleading look, "she's _lonely_."

"It's been twenty minutes," Steve said flatly. "Ignore her, she'll be fine."

They resumed making out, but Pixie started barking instead. Bucky couldn't help it, he laughed.

Steve rolled away onto his back and sighed deeply. "She's definitely going to stay at yours next time," he said.

"And what would happen if I did come and live with you?" Bucky said, leaning in to stroke Steve's beard playfully. "Huh?"

Steve's dark brows flicked up. "I guess I didn't think this through. I just wanted to make you happy."

"Aw." Bucky kissed him on the lips. "You did. Now I'll just go let her in..."

Steve sighed again but he made no protest even when Bucky got back into bed carrying Pixie in his arms. Bucky got under the covers and let Pixie jump over him the bed, before she found a spot she liked and curled up next to Bucky's stomach.

"She can be my little spoon," Bucky said, as Steve cuddled in behind him. "No sexy time in front of the dog, though," he added seriously.

Steve laughed, shaking them both. "Understood." He kissed Bucky's shoulder and wrapped his arm around Bucky. "As long as you're happy, baby."

"I am, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
